An Icy Tragedy
by MoonlitPikachu
Summary: Zane almost gets killed in a car accident while rescuing Lloyd. Now, the others have to fight on without him. But Ninja never quit!


**An Icy Tragedy, a Ninjago Fanfiction**

Lego Ninjago doesn't belong to me (obviously), so, uh, yeah...!

_**Chapter 1: Sleeping in the Middle of a Summer Afternoon**_

The Ninja sat nervously in the waiting room of the Ninjago Hospital.

Well, I say all of them. But really, they weren't all there.

Zane wasn't there.

Anyways, Jay was fidgeting with his hands as he and the others waited for the doctor.

Cole was visibly crying in the corner seat, trying his best to be brave.

Kai and Nya were holding onto each other's hands, not saying a single word between them.

Lloyd seemed most shook though, as he only had a traumatized look on his face. He had a few scratches, scrapes, cuts and bruises.

Finally, after what felt like years, Kai broke the silence. "D-do you think Zane's gonna b-be o-ok?" the worried Fire Ninja stuttered. Everyone present looked his way, but nobody spoke up. They all were too shaken by what had happened in the past day.

Suddenly, a doctor, dressed in a white coat and a red shirt underneath, black formal trousers and a white tie walked in. He was carrying a clipboard and a pen.

"Ok, the following people, come with me. Cole Brookestone, Kai and Nya Smith, Lloyd Garmadon and Jay Walker." the doctor called out. The now broken team stood up and paced after the doctor, following him through hallways, to a solitary room. "You can go in for twenty minutes, tops." The doctor opened the wooden door, and the five walked in. There, laid on the bed, was Zane. His eyes were closed, and there was a heart monitor hooked up to him, showing his weakened pulse. The Nindroid's body was covered in deep cuts and scrapes, and there was a bandage wrapped around his abdomen. It really pained the team, seeing their buddy like this.

"Oh no..." Nya whispered quietly, seeing how badly injured Zane was. She hesitantly walked forward and knelt down by his bedside, as the others stood there, staring in horror at Zane's wounds.

The most horrified of them was Lloyd though.

Zane had been almost killed _because _of him. Immediately, upon seeing him, the events ran out again in Lloyd's head.

_It had all started yesterday evening._

_The five boys had been out in town. They had doing stuff like looking in comic shops, wandering around the mall, and so on._

_Before the accident, the five were standing at the road, waiting to cross. The traffic lights turned red, and Lloyd was the first to go across..._

_...seconds before a speeding car drove towards him._

_All that he remembered before seeing Zane get run over was the Nindroid yelling "LLOYD!", before shoving him to the pavement. Lloyd had gotten hurt a bit from his landing. He turned his head towards Zane..._

_..and wished deeply that he hadn't._

_The car struck Zane down at high speeds, sending him to the ground. The first thing Lloyd saw after hearing his friend's scream was the Nindroid lying unconscious on the ground. There was faintly glowing, ice blue blood-like fluid pooled on the ground, and smeared across the road where he'd landed. His eyes had darkened to deep cyan._

_Lloyd stood up, pale and shaking violently. He took a look at Zane's blood across the ground, then the Ninja himself, then at his own hands. The other Ninja couldn't do anything but watch in horror. There were people yelling things like "What's happened?" and "Someone phone an ambulance!"_

_Lloyd wasn't able to take it anymore. "Zaaaaaaane!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall, dropping to his knees. An ambulance came fairly quickly, before they took Zane away on a stretcher..._

Suddenly, the Green Ninja felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Lloyd, son..."

It was Misako, his own mother. She had come in at some point.

"M-mum?" he stuttered, his train of thought broken. Misako looked at her child, in his deep green eyes.

"I heard about what happened to your friend. So I came over here to visit him." Misako glanced over at the deeply unconscious Zane, who had the others standing by his bedside, before she looked back at Lloyd. The young Ninja suddenly broke, started sobbing quietly, clinging onto his mother for comfort. "I'm s-sorry Mum! It's m-my fault Zane might d-d-d-die now...!" he cried, tears tracing glittering paths down his face. Misako gently wiped the tears from her son's face before whispering "No it's not, son. From what I was told, you were going to get run over if Zane hadn't sacrificed himself. It's nobody's fault, Lloyd."

The others stood by Zane's bedside solemnly, each of them hurt by what had happened. Just watching each short, pained breath the Ice Ninja took, seeing his chest rise and fall slowly, made all of them either cry or tear up. The slow, rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor was most definitely a little comfort in the pain though.

It meant their friend was still alive.

"Hey Zane... you were so brave, leaping in to save Lloyd like that..." Jay whispered to the unconscious Nindroid, before breaking down and turning away.

Next, Kai very quietly took his place where Jay had been. He had no words to express his feelings, but instead sat down and gently held Zane's hand, before letting Cole take his place.

Cole wanted to say so much, and couldn't. So he settled on "Hang in there, tin can", a small worried smile for Zane and bringing Nya over.

Nya sighed quietly. "This is why we think you're the best friend a person could ever have, you'd risk your life for others." Nya explained quietly. She knew Zane couldn't hear her, but it comforted her to speak her thoughts out loud.

Finally, Lloyd came over, still holding Misako's hand. "I'm sorry for not being careful, Zane, now you're hurt and... well, I don't know if you'll ever recover..." he sighed, before clinging to Misako like a small child. The mood was tense, as they looked over Zane's injuries again- his right face plate had been pulled away slightly, revealing wiring. There were several bandages over his body, the most noticeable one being the one on his abdomen. It was stained blue. He didn't have his shirt on because of the size of said wound and bandage, so he only had his trousers and hospital duvet. The diodes for the heart monitor were attached to either side of his metallic chest, and there was a power regulator hooked up to his chest, too. His silver fluffy hair was messy and needed brushing, but that wouldn't happen at any point soon.

After what felt like a million silent years, the doctor came in again. "Sorry to say, but... it's leaving time. We need to check Mister Julien here for things like broken limbs." The doctor explained quietly. He was just as saddened as the others, he hated seeing people cry. The Ninja and Misako left the room single file as the doctor approached Zane.

As Lloyd was the last to leave, he whispered softly, "Thank you, Zane."

**Wow... Even I shed tears writing this. I hope you... *sniff* enjoyed reading this *sniiiiiff* st-story...! *sob***


End file.
